youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Flash in September 2010
During September 2010, Kid Flash continued to go on missions, both with the Team and his mentor. He got a second first meeting with Artemis and the Team's faith in Aqualad as a leader was shaken and then restored. History Batman sent the Team on a recon mission into energy surges in the Bialyan desert, but the mission went horribly wrong after Psimon found them. He blocked the memories of everyone in the Team for the last six months. Waking up Artemis, their conversation was cut short when the two were forced out of the hut they were in after hearing a bomb being dropped. Together, the two had to continuously flee from the pursuing Bialyan troops. Kid Flash and Artemis eventually met up with Miss Martian and Robin. In order to find out what caused their memory loss, Miss Martian dug into the collective memory of the group. They discovered their leader was missing. They soon found Aqualad, severely dehydrated in the desert. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin were forced to take care of him themselves while heading for the bio-ship after Miss Martian left them to rescue Superboy, despite their objections. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis all made it to the bio-ship with Aqualad. There, they treated him until Miss Martian returned with Superboy and the newly acquired Sphere. After the ordeal in Bialya, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin took the Zeta-Tube home. Flash called in his sidekick to help him with returning escaped animals to the Central City Zoo. After herding and containing them, they investigated a disturbance in the herpetology labs. Flash discovered a missing vial of concentrated cobra venom, and Kid Flash saw a footprint with pollen on them. They traced the pollen to Minneapolis. Flash and Kid Flash convened with Batman, Robin, Green Arrow and Artemis, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. Kid Flash helped fight Kobra's minions at the new-age temple while Kobra completed the ritual to create a giant cobra. After their mentors left to pursue the snake, Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis continued to battle the cultists but were unable to prevent Kobra's second ritual to turn himself into a snake-man "god". Kid Flash disabled Mammoth by throwing a knock-out gas pellet into his mouth. He then took the snake dagger, realizing it held the key to defeating Kobra. He and Robin distracted Kobra while Artemis attached it to an arrow and shot it at Kobra. Kobra's ritual was undone but he was nowhere to be seen. With the rest of the Team on a mission, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin entertained themselves in the Cave by watching Celebrity Hockey. Kid Flash appeared in time to interrupted the private session of Superboy and Miss Martian to help them fix their motorcycle. Aqualad later appeared to ask them how they were handling their duties to the Team whilst juggling school time. Unbeknownst to Kid Flash and the others, while they were talking, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno infiltrated the Cave and overwhelmed the unknowing teammates with a large body of water and fire, and imprisoned them. Kid Flash and the others were eventually freed when Robin and Artemis created an EMP to knock out Inferno and Torpedo, negating their powers. When Red Tornado returned to investigate, he feigned reprogramming and sucked the air out of the room, knocking Kid Flash and the others unconscious. Kid Flash awoke later when the League came to check on them. A day after the Cave was attacked, Kid Flash was livid and demanded answers. Upon learning from Superboy—who listened on the conversation between Aqualad and Batman—that Aqualad withheld knowledge of a mole, he and the other teammates instantly grew angry and antagonistic to Aqualad for keeping secrets from the Team. Before the situation got out of hand, Batman assigned the Team a mission. As they landed in Northern India, the Team continued with the animosity to Aqualad. Kid Flash and Robin headed off by themselves without listening to Aqualad's plans. While investigating, the duo was attacked by large vultures, which were surmised were under the influence of Kobra-Venom. After dealing with the vultures, they were contacted telepathically by Aqualad. This did not sit well with them, for they again displayed antagonism towards him. It was not until Aqualad established his role as the leader while promising to put it up for discussion after the mission was over did they quiet down and listen to him. Kid Flash and the others regrouped at the hideout where Captain Marvel was held captive. After shutting down the invisible field around the dome and dealing with the opposition that followed, Kid Flash and the others made it inside. There, they met the Brain. After a period of fighting, they eventually forced the Brain to retreat with Monsieur Mallah. Kid Flash kept Monsieur Mallah's beret as a souvenir. Before heading off, Robin questioned Aqualad for withholding knowledge of a mole. He responded that the source of the mole was Sportsmaster, who could not be fully trusted. After giving his reason, the Team voted to keep Aqualad as their leader. Batman told the Team that the information they gathered on the Brain's operations in India enabled the League to find another base in Bwunda and sent them to shut it down. The Team chatted casually as they trekked through the jungle; Kid Flash flirted shamelessly with Miss Martian. Aqualad called a halt to the conversation just before the Team was ambushed by Gorilla Grodd and his Kobra-Venom enhanced gorillas. The Team were quickly fitted with inhibitor collars and knocked out. Still unconscious, the Team (minus Miss Martian and Wolf) were brought to the Brain, Ultra-Humanite and Monsieur Mallah at the Gorilla City compound. Kid Flash and the rest of the captive Team members were disarmed and shackled to a wall, feigning unconsciousness. Robin freed himself shortly after Grodd arrived with Wolf. He retrieved his utility belt, and detonated smoke grenades. Grodd explained Solovar's plan to the Team. When the smoke cleared the Team was free and rearmed. After Solovar arrived with Miss Martian, the Team and their gorilla allies attacked their captors. Kid Flash took down a nember of Shadows. After the base's self-destruct was activated, Kid Flash and the Team evacuated with the gorillas to their secret hiding place. References }} See also * Kid Flash * Kid Flash in July 2010 * Kid Flash in August 2010 * Kid Flash in October 2010 * Kid Flash in November 2010 * Kid Flash in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories